


you’re the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries

by Anonymous



Category: Theory Of Love | ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Third is far too used to the heart-wrenching and inescapable truth.





	you’re the star that turns ordinaries into extraordinaries

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to create the fandom tag so more ppl can post pls!!!!! but whoever reads this, hope you like it

Third is far too used to the heart-wrenching and inescapable truth. 

A fact, it is. That hurts and pulls at the very thin thread holding his heart together, that follows him everywhere and forces tears out of his eyes. It's what he has come to terms with, even if it's painful. Even as Kai smiles up at him and every single tear dries up, welcoming dimples and crinkly eyes. 

Sometimes it's better to accept than lament.

So with a heavy weight pressing all over his body, Third learns to live despite it, pretends to be able to breathe when his chest closes up, and smiles with wet cheeks. No matter how many girls Kai brings over, how many movie nights get cancelled, how many times he breaks down—Third gets up from the ground and continues walking. It's a rough path ahead, he's aware, and so he simply  _ pretends _ . 

Fake it till you make it, basically.

“Have you seen my keys?” Frantically rummaging through his minuscule bag, Kai asks a bit desperate. Third doesn't budge from his position.

“I’m filming.”

“I’ve got a date! I need  _ Chavee _ .”

“What?” Third now squints his eyes at him. He makes a mental note of cutting the conversation out. 

“Charles, my bike,” his tone implies it's the most obvious thing in the world, though Third didn't know. Or remember. (It's progress, forgetting small details about Kai that make his life more difficult. Slowly pulling away, drifting apart, it doesn't hurt as much). “I need my girl to be  _ impressed _ .” 

“You need more than your bike,” at that, Kai sputters, and the frown that takes over his face doesn't churn Third’s stomach as much. 

“Why are you insulting me!?”

As if destiny is finally on his side, Kai seemingly finds his keys, if the way he jumps and screams means anything. In a way, Third is relieved, and his stomach feels less heavy. So Kai won't stay, he won't sit close to him, he won't criticize everything good about the movie. And Third won't suffer.

It's all pretend. 

-

An in-depth talk with Too gets interrupted by a giddy and smiley Kai. 

Sadly, Third can't help but swallow harshly and his heart inevitably beats a tad faster. Some things seem to remain the same, no matter how hard Third attempts to keep it down.

“It went well, I’m guessing,” Too comments. It's not hard to  _ guess _ . The pure happiness he irradiates is enough proof.

“Yes!”

“We can tell.”

Third knows that his expression hasn't changed. He tries to force his lips into a smile, at least. It works mildly.

“You can continue,  _ gentlemen _ ,” although they both let out a laugh, and Kai moves to the back to the room as they get back to the conversation, Third feels a slight burn on the back of his head that grows steadily stronger. It makes him gulp two, three times, until he turns around and finds Kai enthusiastically typing into his phone.

It's an advance, now that his heart misses a beat only but doesn't  _ hurt _ . 

“Are you okay?” Too, sweet Too, asks him. He's aware of the situation, and has been helping Third build a wall over his most vulnerable parts.

“Yes,” automatically, Third replies. The truth is, he  _ is _ okay. But he doesn't know what okay means anymore. 

“Ok…” he stares at Kai behind him, and nods, resuming whatever they were talking about.

Third feels an intense burn on his back.

-

Some things begin to change, according to their friends.

Bone points out that Kai has been weirder than normal, and hasn't been as present as before. Which is true, Third would know, but surprisingly he's been so focused on getting  _ over it _ , that it worked, and Kai’s absence wasn't one of Third’s worries.

However, now that it's been put under the spotlight, Third can't avoid thinking about it.

He's well accustomed to Kai’s behavior.

“Third, you should ask him,” Bone suggests. Instantly, Too looks at him with worry written all over his face. A bit too obvious, if he must be honest.

“Why? Maybe he's just busy…” Before Third can reply, Too butts in.

“I’ll try.”

They both look at Third.

“Nice!” 

The look Too gives him is of pure pity. Third is pitying himself, too.

-

After many years of friendship, Third has become more and more aware of Kai’s habits. 

What he does when he's sad, what he eats when he's angry, how he oversleeps after watching a movie that makes him melancholic, and most importantly—how Kai behaves once he gets in a serious relationship.

Kai is a passionate person, especially if he falls in love. He must pay attention constantly to his partner, taking care of her and being there for whatever she needs. That's why he disappears, is seen less and less, and only with his lover by his side. Then those content smiles happen more and more often, not being able to wipe them off his face even when he's alone, and so Kai walks around with joy irradiating off his body.

Right then, as Third idly looks outside the window thinking back of the few times Kai was in love, the devil walks into his place. 

Even the door opening sounds like  _ whipped _ . 

“Let's watch a movie!” He exclaims. Third dreads the proposal.

“I wanted to talk to you, actually…”

Kai’s expression falls. “Did I do something?”

That takes Third aback. He never shows regret, or worry, or  _ shock _ . Kai is never aware of his actions or words. So now Third’s heart beats faster in fear.

“No?  _ Did _ you?” 

“Did I?”

“I don't know, did you?”

Then Kai lets out a small giggle, and really, Third can't avoid staring at him with nothing but adoration and a heart threatening to burst inside his throat. 

“This is ridiculous,” muttering to himself, Third swallows and breathes in, once, twice, enough times to muster up the courage necessary to ask such a simple question. “Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Do I—I, what?”

For the first time in years, Third notices Kai’s cheeks going red.  _ Blushing _ . It's worth filming, really. But his hands are frozen at the moment, and his mind seems to reboot itself at the sight of a petrified Kai embarrassed about Third’s assumption.

“Well?”

“You know I don't date,” he mutters. 

“You have rules for that,  _ too _ ?” 

“I seem to be breaking my own rules lately.”

It's rather ominous, that statement. Without any context, hint or clue, said mostly to himself but still loud enough that Third hears him and frowns until his eyebrows become one. 

“ _ What _ ?” 

“I said,” one step closer, “that I might be breaking  _ my own _ rules.”

Third shakes a bit, if he's honest. Physically. And goosebumps arise at the closeness.

“Which rules, exactly?” He asks, daring to look up, to stare directly at Kai’s sweet eyes, to allow himself to fall for his gaze once again. Third gives up on pretending. (At least for a moment).

“No falling for someone from my faculty.”

That's enough to send Third’s heart plummeting to the bottom of his stomach, to make it sink, bend, shake, stretch into weird shapes—all in the span of a second. Like that, Third forgets about the goal in mind, his plan consisting on faking it, and gives up ultimately on  _ making it _ . There's no faking nor making it, Third’s emotions flood his veins and take over the only reasonable part of his brain left.

Now he's truly gone.

“Who?” 

Kai gulps. He gulps and he flushes. Kai is flustered and standing in front of Third.

“I—”

“Why are you making this such a big deal?” Third exclaims now, letting some anger out, some love in. He knows he’ll regret it in the morning. Or tonight. “Why are you so—”

“I like you.”

Third is far too used to the heart-wrenching and inescapable truth. So when it becomes a lie his entire world bursts into flames.

It's silent for at least half a minute.

“I fell for you, Third,” again, Kai swallows, “I wanted you to pay attention to me like you did before, but you kept pushing me away, I needed—I tried to make you jealous, to forget. But I couldn't. You're always my first choice.”

No words can explain the absolute disaster occurring inside Third’s body, the fireworks, the flooding, the rush of adrenaline, the million thoughts racing through his head. Inexplicable, indescribable. Third can’t wrap his head around it.

“Did I get it wrong? Am I too late? Do you—”

Actions speak louder than words, someone once said. So that hidden strength that used to pull Third up whenever he was down, pushed him forwards, until his body is less than a centimeter away from Kai’s, and their breaths mingle. Then Third joins their lips. 

And he doesn't pretend anymore. 


End file.
